What are the rightmost three digits of $5^{1993}$?
Explanation: We compute the powers of 5 modulo 1000: \begin{align*}
5^0&\equiv1\pmod{1000}\\
5^1&\equiv5\pmod{1000}\\
5^2&\equiv25\pmod{1000}\\
5^3&\equiv125\pmod{1000}\\
5^4&\equiv625\pmod{1000}\\
5^5&\equiv125\pmod{1000}.
\end{align*} This pattern repeats every two terms starting at the 4th term.  In particular, when $n>2$, and $n$ is odd,  \[5^n\equiv125\pmod{1000}.\] Therefore the rightmost digit of $5^{1993}$ is $\boxed{125}$.